Bob, Héros Méconnu
by Mana2702
Summary: Bob avait toujours été un homme tranquille, mais il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour la femme qu'il aimait et pour les enfants de cette dernière!


_**Alors pour le moment j'ai vu que les deux premières saisons de Stranger Things et je voulais m'attarder sur un personnage sous-estimé à mon sens : Bob Newby, ce héros méconnu. J'avoue que j'ai pas aimé sa fin alors bon je lui ai donné sa chance ^^**_

* * *

Certes Bob Newby n'avait rien du tombeur qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Cet ancien geek grassouillet était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, mais il avait un énorme atout en sa faveur : il était l'homme le plus gentil du monde. Il était intelligent, calé en dernières technologies, était un peu maladroit mais plein de bonnes intentions, avec un sens de l'humour ringard et de beaux yeux verts. En somme il était adorable, mais cela ne suffisait pas auprès de la gente féminine il le savait bien. Il avait dû attendre d'avoir la quarantaine pour enfin sortir avec Joyce Byers pour qui il avait eu un béguin durant toute leur jeunesse. Malheureusement à l'époque Bob n'existait même pas aux yeux de la belle jeune femme. Après tout, elle était populaire et faisait les quatre cents coups avec Jim Hopper, alors que Bob, lui, aimait les jeux de logique car ça le réconfortait lorsqu'il était malade (ce qui lui arrivait tout le temps) et avait crée le club audiovisuel du collège. Comme si cela n'avait pas suffit il avait toujours été potelé et avait longtemps été en proie à d'horribles cauchemars durant son enfance. Malgré tout cela « Bob la malice » comme il était affectueusement surnommé ne se laissait jamais abattre. De nature gentil et optimiste il avait toujours vu le bon côté des choses.

* * *

Aujourd'hui il avait un air un peu ringard et il le savait, surtout lorsqu'il disait son fameux « à l'aise Blaise » devant les fils de Joyce lorsqu'il essayait de gagner leur sympathie mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il travaillait à la radio locale et n'avait pas à se plaindre, il avait une bonne vie. Il rêvait d'aller s'installer loin avec Joyce, Jonathan et Will, qu'ils repartent à zéro loin d'Hawkins ! Car il savait à quel point la famille Byers avait souffert ici. Bob ne voulait qu'une chose : leur offrir une meilleure vie et qu'ils forment une famille tous les quatre. Il se moquait de ne pas avoir ses propres enfants, il adorait ceux de Joyce et il se donnait du mal pour se faire accepter par ces derniers. Il était toujours prêt à aider sa belle ou ses beaux-fils dès qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour eux, car après tous ces événements il trouvait que ce n'était pas sain de rester dans leur maison actuelle. Alors il avait parlé de son envie d'emmener la petite famille vivre ailleurs, mais Joyce s'était un peu braquée, elle avait paniqué. Même si Bob pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait trouvé sa proposition rapide, il avait été blessé par cette réaction. De plus la situation étrange autour de Will ne faisait qu'empirer et Joyce ne faisait que le mettre à l'écart. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui téléphoner ou de la voir elle lui faisait bien comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment, toutefois Bob ne se laissait pas abattre, il continuait d'essayer. Son objectif était de montrer qu'il était là pour les Byers, qu'il voulait les soutenir dans les moments difficiles.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à déchiffrer les étranges dessins de Will accrochés à travers toute la maison. Au début il était simplement venu apporter ses jeux de logique au jeune garçon car il le pensait simplement malade, mais Joyce lui avait dit de partir, l'empêchant carrément de rentrer dans la maison. Puis elle lui avait finalement demandé son aide en lui donnant quelques règles auparavant, notamment ne pas poser de questions. Alors Bob était rentré dans la maison et avait trouvé un désordre sans nom avec tous ces drôles de dessins. Au début il n'avait pas compris, mais alors qu'il allait partir la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Tous ces dessins représentaient une carte géante de la ville. Bob ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier, il avait aidé sa belle, il s'était rendu utile et avait trouvé la solution à ce mystère. Ni une ni deux il se retrouva à suivre Joyce pour aller sauver Jim, car cette carte était la seule façon qu'ils avaient de retrouver le shérif qui avait disparu. Bob le gentil, le calme, le geek se retrouvait soudain dans une aventure bien plus grande que lui. Et franchement, il devait avouer qu'il était mal à l'aise mais il faisait avec, car grâce à sa découverte Joyce le mettait moins à l'écart, elle lui permettait à nouveau d'être à ses côtés. Ils étaient arrivés dans une drôle d'immense galerie souterraine remplie de divers tunnels avec de drôles de particules en suspension dans l'air et avaient secouru Jim. Ce moment fut assez étrange, mais toute cette situation l'était alors finalement ces retrouvailles avec le shérif étaient peut-être les plus normales dans tout ça. Toutefois ce constat fut de courte durée car Will était affecté par un drôle de mal, il fut conduit de toute urgence chez son médecin car il avait eu une violente crise inexplicable. Bob ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que soutenir Joyce, une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux. Là il était plus dans sa zone de confort, car plonger dans l'inconnu et risquer sa vie sans savoir réellement contre quoi ils se battaient était vraiment perturbant pour lui. Toutefois il était très inquiet pour le petit garçon, il voulait savoir ce qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Les analyses révélèrent que Will était connecté d'une façon ou d'une autre avec le « chef » de ces drôles espèces de monstres à tête de plante remplies de dents. Le labo avait été attaqué par ces monstres et l'électricité avait été coupée. Bob s'était alors porté volontaire pour aller tout rallumer car personne à part lui n'avait assez de connaissance informatique pour effectuer cette tâche. À présent Bob était passé à un tout autre stade, il était devenu « Bob Newby, super-héros », et ce rôle lui plaisait assez. Il voulait montrer à Joyce qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle mais aussi pour ses enfants. Il voulait les sortir de là, les sauver coûte que coûte, et si il devait se sacrifier pour cela, alors il le ferait sans hésiter. Car malgré le fait que Bob Newby avait été un geek grassouillet toute sa vie, il n'en était pas moins courageux pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait même demandé à Jim de ne pas l'attendre quand il aurait ouvert les portes, d'aussitôt partir avec Joyce et les enfants.

* * *

Bob partit donc à travers les couloirs du labo, guidé par le docteur Owens, le scientifique qui dirigeait ce labo. Celui-ci le guiderait grâce à un talkie-walkie puisqu'il avait encore un visuel sur tous les écrans de surveillances, ainsi il lui éviterait de croiser un des monstres. Bob avançait donc prudemment avec la peur au ventre mais avec une détermination sans limite. Il voulait les sauver, c'était son objectif ultime. Il arriva donc dans le sous-sol et enjamba, à son plus grand dégoût, les cadavres des employés tués par les monstres pour remettre le courant. L'esprit de Bob tournait à plein régime, il se posait des milliers de questions à la fois : et si il n'y arrivait pas ? Et si il y arrivait mais que la petite troupe se faisait attraper ? Et si il y arrivait, qu'ils ne faisaient pas attraper mais que lui se faisait avoir ? Et si tout ça ne servait à rien, si ces monstres étaient plus forts de toute manière ? Si il finissait comme tous ces pauvres employés du labo, tués dans un couloir ? Et si personne ne le pleurait si il mourrait ? Pour la première fois de sa vie Bob n'était pas optimiste, il avait plus peur que jamais et n'arrivait pas à voir un dénouement heureux à tout ça. De sa vie Bob Newby n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, même devant les films d'horreur alors que pourtant il détestait ça. Ce qu'il vivait était des milliers de fois pire qu'un film d'horreur. Il réussit à rouvrir les portes et à bloquer un monstre. Après ça il essaya de regagner la sortie du bâtiment mais fut contraint de se cacher dans un placard à balais pour ne pas se retrouver face à face avec un des monstres. Puis il y avait eu ce moment affreux où en sortant du placard il avait fait tomber ce fichu balai. C'en était suivi une course contre la montre pour sa survie car le monstre le pourchassait. Il réussit à s'enfuir malgré tout, et là il la vit enfin. Joyce était là face à lui, saine et sauve. Ils échangèrent un bref sourire mais un des monstres lui sauta dessus. Il essaya de se défendre au mieux mais il avait oublié l'arme que lui avait donné Jim un peu plus tôt. Bob était donc impuissant face au monstre et celui-ci le planta en plein dans le ventre. Bob se disait que cette fois son compte était bon, que son heure était venue. Toutefois Jim arriva et tua la bête, sauvant la vie de l'infortuné. Il l'aida à se relever et ils quittèrent le labo. Bob perdait beaucoup de sang mais au moins il était en vie. Joyce déchira un bout de son haut et appuya sur la plaie de son petit-ami pour essayé de calmer le saignement. Jim sourit :

-On dirait qu'on est quitte, tu m'as sauvé dans le souterrain et je t'ai sauvé ici. En tout cas bien joué, tu m'as impressionné.

Bob hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin, il était pâle et transpirait beaucoup. La douleur était innommable, mais il avait brillamment accompli sa mission. Joyce lui caressa la joue :

-Tout va bien se passer, on va te soigner ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je sais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle lui sourit même si elle était paniquée car il saignait toujours beaucoup. Ils arrivèrent finalement chez les Byers et Joyce tenta aussitôt de le soigner. Elle prit tout ce qu'elle avait chez elle et commença par désinfecter la plaie. Bob serra les dents en gémissant de douleur, mais il avait confiance en Joyce. Elle essaya de le recoudre tant bien que mal, ce serait mieux que rien pour l'instant. Après ça Bob perdit conscience, la douleur était trop forte.

* * *

Bob se réveilla un peu plus tard, il avait mal partout et la gorge sèche. Joyce était assise à ses côtés et lui tenait la main. Il était allongé dans le lit de la brune. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire. Bob sourit :

-Je suis content d'avoir survécu.

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu as été extrêmement courageux, tu nous as tous sauvés !

-J'ai fait de mon mieux, je voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Hum... plusieurs jours.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Enfin tu t'es vaguement réveillé par bribes mais tu n'as rien fait de plus que boire, manger un peu ou aller aux toilettes. Et tu ne t'en souviens pas mais tu as aussi passé une journée à l'hôpital pour qu'ils te soignent dignement.

-Je vois... j'ai loupé quoi d'autre ?

-Nous avons réussi à libérer Will de ce monstre affreux ! Onze a refermé le portail, tout ce cauchemar est derrière nous maintenant. Et c'est en partie grâce à toi.

-Je n'ai été qu'un minuscule rouage dans tout cet engrenage.

-Mais un rouage nécessaire.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Certes Bob était la dernière personne avec qui elle se serait attendue à sortir, mais pourtant c'était arrivé. Et aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, elle était heureuse avec lui. Bob déposa un baiser sur la main de Joyce et celle-ci repoussa une des mèches qui tombait sur son front :

-Repose toi.

-J'y compte bien.

-Tu veux un de tes jeux de logique ?

Bob rit mais grimaça aussitôt :

-C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réfléchir pour le moment. Tout ça a été beaucoup trop d'informations pour moi en peu de temps, le cerveau de Bob la malice est un peu vide là.

-Je comprends, repose toi bien. Je reviens te voir tout à l'heure, il faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

Elle l'embrassa et quitta la chambre. Bob se rendormit rapidement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était content de savoir qu'ils avaient réussi. Il était triste d'avoir loupé le dénouement final, mais l'important était que ça avait fonctionné. Il espérait qu'ils reparleraient de son idée de déménager, il sentait que maintenant Hawkins devait rester dans leur passé. Ils devaient aller de l'avant à présent et s'offrir une nouvelle chance pour être heureux et devenir enfin une famille, même si ils ne seraient jamais une famille ordinaire comme l'avait si bien dit Joyce. Car même si ils étaient à part, tout ce que voulait Bob c'était qu'ils deviennent une vraie famille à leur manière, qu'ils soient en sécurité et épanouis loin de cet endroit maudit.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
